Falling Apart
by im sorry y'all
Summary: When the cats moved from the forest territory to the lake, they received aid from The Tribe Of Rushing Water. To return their debt, every 10 years, they hold a competition that makes the final judge on which cat goes. Two best friends are sent up together, facing cold and cruel futures, but nonetheless, they must stick together, or else with one wrong step, they both will die.
1. Allegiance and Prologue

**Yes I know, I already posted this story and I deleted it, well, that was because the summary was stupid, and so was the title. LOL. Whatever guys, just enjoy.**

Falling Apart

Allegiance / Prologue

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** Fallowstar – Light gray she-cat with white paws and pretty blue eyes

 **Deputy** Sootflower – Darker gray she-cat with intense yellow eyes

Apprentice Squirrelpaw

 **Medicine Cat** Thrushthorn – Brown tabby tom with a thorn shaped scar on his flank

 **Warriors** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Brackenstorm – Black tom

Amberspot – White and gray she-cat

Marshdust – Grayish black tom

Apprentice Berrypaw

Redflight – Russet brown tom with a distinctive fluffy tail

Apprentice Maplepaw

Primroseleaf – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Shadepelt – Dark gray and black tom

Yellowshine – Yellow and white she-cat

Apprentice Nightpaw

Wolfwatcher – Gray tabby tom with large blue eyes

Crowfang – Black and silver tom

Badgerstripe – Cream tom with brown stripes on his back

Smokeleaf – Grayish white tom

Apprentice Chestnutpaw

Ravenfeather – Black she-cat

Spiderfang – Black, brown, and orange tom

Silverdawn – Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentices** (kits over six moons old in training to become warriors)

Squirrelpaw – Ginger and russet she-cat

Berrypaw – Cream and orange she-cat

Chestnutpaw – Golden brown tom with a white chest

Maplepaw – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Nightpaw – Black tom with glossy fur

 **Queens** (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Moondawn – Silver and white tabby

Ivyleaf – Gray and white tabby with green eyes

 **Elders** (retired warriors or queens)

Stagfoot – Crippled ginger tom

Shrewpelt – Brown tom

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** Cherrystar – Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

 **Deputy** Flamewhisper – Handsome ginger tom with green eyes ( **A/N lol is this** **Firestar** **#2?)**

 **Medicine Cat** Havenstep – Black she-cat with long legs

Apprentice Hawkpaw

 **Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kist)

Hailstorm – White she-cat with gray markings

Finchtuft – Brown tabby tom

Petalwisp – Light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice Redpaw

Oliveflower – White she-cat

Rainleaf – Gray she-cat with black flecks

Apprentice Perchpaw

Swiftfoot – Long-legged light gray tom

Sunny – Golden tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Kist – Bright orange she-cat

Sparrowclaw – Black tom

Stonefrost – Blue-gray tom with icy blue eyes

Apprentice Brindlepaw

Willowdance – Soft-furred light grayish silver she-cat

Tigerfeather – Small, orange tom with black stripes

 **Apprentices** (kits over 6 moons old in training to become warriors)

Hawkpaw – Brown and white tabby tom

Redpaw – Russet she-cat

Perchpaw – Black tom

Brindlepaw – Pretty, dappled light brownish gold she-cat

 **Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Quietwhisker – Gentle yellow with long whiskers

Owlheart – Big, brown and white tabby

 **Elders** (retired toms and she-cats)

Mossywood – Ginger she-cat

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** Ferretstar – Large brown tabby tom

 **Deputy** Echopool – Pretty silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

Apprentice Splashpaw

 **Medicine Cat** Tawnyheart – Tawny colored she-cat with a distinctive tail

Apprentice Pebblefeather

 **Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Minnowstream – Gray and white she-cat with black flecks

Graycloud – White tom with a slight tint of gray

Rainstrike – Quick, silver and gray tom

Whitesnow – White she-cat with barely visible flecks

Apprentice Leopardpaw

Tinytail – Small she-cat with a small tail

Lakesplash – Black she-cat with large dark blue eyes

Dewleaf – Light gray she-cat with white paws

Apprentice Troutpaw

Basswind – Large gray tom with a silver tail

Thornscar – Very pale gray tom with a thorn-shaped scar on his cheek

Apprentice – Ripplepaw

Shellheart – Tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled pelt

 **Apprentices** (kits over six moons old in training to become warriors)

Leopardpaw – Golden tabby she-cat

Troutpaw – Black and gray tom

Ripplepaw – Silver tabby she-cat

 **Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Bluewater – Blue gray with blue eyes

 **Elders** (retired warriors or queens)

Falling-Rain – Gray, white, and black tabby she-cat

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** Blazestar – Large golden tom with green eyes

 **Deputy** Firefall – Large darker golden tom with amber eye

 **Medicine Cat** Specklewing – Brown and cream tabby she-cat

 **Warriors** (toms and she-cat without kits)

Sandrunner – Sandy tom with long legs

Birchwing – Lithe white tom with black stripes

Apprentice Poppypaw

Blondeflower – Blonde she-cat with a very fluffy tail

Appleleaf – Ginger red tom with green eyes

Scarredface – Battle scarred brown tabby tom

Lightfeather – Whitish silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice Dapplepaw

Grassspike – Spiky furred brown tom

Heatherdance – Pretty light brown she-cat

Violetrain – Small gray tabby she-cat with beautiful violet eyes

 **Apprentices** (kits over six moons old in training to become warriors)

Poppypaw – Brown tabby she-cat

Dapplepaw – Brown tabby she-cat with a dappled pelt

 **Finally I'm done! Man it took me forever to type this.** **Just to clarify a few things,** **WindClan** **doesn't have any queens or elders. I didn't miss them. And Sunny and Kist from** **ThunderClan** **are sisters and they were once kitty pets. It's suppose to add up to The soda "Sunkist"… Lol** **that was actually a coincidence.** **Okay hope you didn't** **skip this because below this is the** **Prologue. If you read this the rest** **of** **the story** **will** **be easier to** **understand.**

"Cats of all Clan, the gathering has began!" Ferretstar yowled. The cats below fell into a silenced hush and looked respectfully at all four clan leaders. "Tonight, I shall began the gathering." He looked for the approval of the other three older leaders. They all nodded.

Ferretstar peered down to the crowd of cats, "As you all know, every decade, we have two cats, a tom and a she-cat , from every clan to visit The Tribe Of Rushing Water for their generosity and kindness during the great Migration to new territory. " the cats underneath him were rippling with excitement.

Ferretstar dipped his head to Fallowstar, ShadowClan's leader. The light gray she-cat smiled politely and turned her head to the cats. "I am old, but I haven't lived a decade yet." She said good-naturedly, "But my previous leader, Falcolnstar has told me the ritual. We shall hold a contest tomorrow, including hunting and sparring. Leaders and deputies will judge the contestants. Medicine Cats are not allowed to compete." She looked at the apprentices.

They were shuffling and murmuring, hoping they would be able to join. "Apprentices though, are allowed." She ended, and the apprentices cheered loudly. Their mentors snapped at them, and they became silent.

"The games will began tomorrow at sunrise."

 **Okay… That was a** **short prologue. Oh well… That was** **kinda** **uninteresting.** **I promise the rest**

 **Won't be so boring next time. But really… It was only like** **four paragraphs or something. I won't be focusing on this much, so... Have fun waiting!**

 **Love,** **Xixilia** **Li**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heh… Heh… Okay I know last "chapter" sucked. Lol. This the real Chapter One btw. So the summary was really bad… I know. But I hope the story is better... The prologue didn't even match the summary… Look… for the three people that read my first update. Really sorry, I posted the wrong document… Yeah… Luckily my friend told me… Thanks, Yeelimso. Let's just start already.**

Falling Apart

Chapter One

"I can't believe we are going to have a competition with all four clans today!" Silverdawn meowed in her soft, hushed voice, smiling sweetly at her brother and best friend. Crowfang, her brother, was a black tom with hints of silver here and there. He was good in battle, mostly because of all the fights he put up with with the other apprentices, like Smokeleaf, for bullying Silverdawn, who was Silverkit then.

He had an attitude sometimes, and can be a little too rough while trying to show affection. But nonetheless, in Silverdawn's opinion, he was a good brother.

Crowfang sighed and waved his tail reluctantly, "Sorry sis' but you really don't have a chance of getting chosen anyways. So there is no point of getting so excited."

Wolfwatcher, a gray tabby tom, looked offended, "Just you wait! Silverdawn is the best hunter out of all four clans!" he defended his best friend. Wolfwatcher one the other paw, was gentler and softer with Silverdawn. He was always there for Silverdawn, cheering and supporting his best friend through thick and thin.

He had a thick gray tabby pelt, a furry tail, and his most distinctive feature was his blue eyes. He had one of the best eyesight in ShadowClan, hence the suffix in is name 'watcher.

Crowfang rolled his eyes and muttered something quietly.

Silverdawn, as humble as always, became embarrassed, and lowered her head, "Ho- h-how do you know?" she murmured shyly, "A-All the Clans are pr-pretty go-good hunters you know…" she stuttered, "But umm… Thanks anyways." Silverdawn mewed quickly, seeing a flash of hurt in Wolfwatcher's big blue eyes.

Last but not least was Silverdawn. She was a beautiful silver tabby with ember colored eyes. Cats say she was named 'Dawn in honor of her mother, Moondawn, or because of the color of her eyes. She was smaller than she was suppose to be, and was about six moons younger than Wolfwatcher and Crowfang.

Despite how small she was, she was very smart and learned fast. Silverdawn caught up with her brothers quickly, and became a warrior in just three moons. She was smarter than both the toms combined. She was quiet and shy, and was often mistreated by some cats, but she always kept a good spirit and was always cheerful.

Crowfang slapped his little sister hard on the back with his tail, "Stop being so negative." Little Silverdawn let out a cry of surprise and fell over, landing face-first on Wolfwatcher's fluffy tail. He curled his tail gently over her neck and lifted her up. He glared at Crowfang.

The black-and-silver tom shrugged care freely, though he glanced down to see if his little sister was okay. "Oww…" she rubbed her paw against her nose. Wolfwatcher brushed her paw away and licked her nose gently.

"There." He smiled, patting her on the head with his tail. Silverdawn smiled back. "Hey! Do you guys here me?" a voice called. They turned around, only to find bossy little Smokeleaf standing there, a cross look on his face.

"What?" Crowfang snapped. "The hunting match is going to start, are you going to join or not?" he snapped back. Instead of replying, Crowfang partly shielded Silverdawn from Smokeleaf, but Smokeleaf was too busy acting all "important", he didn't notice the small tabby behind the tom.

The whitish gray tom lifted his muzzle and held his tail high, "Your welcome." He mewed breezily, and with that, he stalked away. Crowfang looked furious, and he was trembling with anticipation to rip the tom's throat out.

"Well." Wolfwatcher sighed, "We can't be late, can we?" Silverdawn nodded, and so did Crowfang, but he looked reluctant. "Well… Lets go." Silverdawn meowed cheerfully.

The first four hunting competitions were for the "highly" ThunderClan, and after an hour, they returned with their prey and were judged. Wolfwatcher, Silverdawn, and Crowfang guessed that an orange and black tom who looked quite young, named Tigerfeather, probably won because the Clan leaders kept on glancing at him and at a grayish silver she-cat with mossy green eyes named Willowdance, who also looked very young.

"Next Clan to compete is ShadowClan!" Fallowstar announced, "Contestants who want to compete please step out of the crowd."

Crowfang nudged Silverdawn out of the crowd. "Good luck little sis." He purred sweetly and rubbed her on the head with his tail. Wolfwatcher stepped out next to her, "You can't go alone, you know. You never know what other clan cats will do to be able to go to the mountains." He advised protectively.

Silverdawn shook her head. "You are better at fighting, you can't give up your own chance to go to the mountains because of me." She nuzzled his shoulder. Wolfwatcher was lifted his muzzle stubbornly, "Your safety is more important to me than some vacation." He stood stiffly so Silverdawn couldn't push him back into the crowd.

Crowfang sighed, "Just go, they are waiting." Wolfwatcher smiled triumphantly at Silverdawn who looked reluctant to go. She finally agreed and they both padded up to Fallowstar who was midway through explaining the rules.

"-may not hunt in groups. I will sniff out old prey so if you buried prey yesterday or this morning, those won't count." She finished. "Looks like we missed a lot." Silverdawn whispered to the gray tabby tom. "Yeah. Let's ask Amberspot what we missed." He suggested.

The white she-cat with gray spots was stretching, flexing her claws as she did. Wolfwatcher approached her and she looked up. "Yes?" she smiled. "Well uh we missed the first part of the rules so do you mind telling us?" Wolfwatcher asked a little embarrassed.

She laughed, "Sure. Well… She said that we couldn't pair up and if prey that was caught by two cats, the points would be divided in half. And…" She looked at the young warriors, who looked a little confused by the extra "well"s and "And"s and laughed again, "Sorry, I'm getting old, you see, I'm even older than Fallowstar!" she exclaimed, "I actually joined the competition 10 years ago, though, as an apprentice, I did not make it… Well… Anyways, you also can't -"

"The competition is starting already! Keep chit chattin' and it'll be over before you know it!" a WindClan tom snapped, already heading onto the moor.

Amberspot rolled her eyes, glaring at the tom, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to tell you all..." she frowned sympathetically, and got to her paws, "Good luck!" she called, and bounded away.

"Great. Our first time doing this and we are already to a bad start."

 **TWO WORDS - STUPID CHAPTER. Yeah I know that really sucked. I hope the rest will be better. Be sure to check out my other stories, but I recommend These Tears We Cry the most. Well, see ya...**

 **Till next time, Xixilia Li**


End file.
